


Hiding in Plain Sight

by RileyC



Series: 30 Days of Writing [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Methos thinking as Duncan discovered him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For the "30 Days of Writing" challenge.
> 
> Prompt #1: Beginning

It’s been a long time since he’s observed this moment, that split second when it all comes together for someone and they realize who he is. First there’s surprise mixed with disbelief because, hold on, the world’s oldest Immortal should be someone impressive; a wise and godlike greybeard perhaps, or a swaggering warrior with an ego off the charts. Disappointment flickers in their eyes then, swiftly followed by contempt because he’s turned out to be so…ordinary. Then avarice as they anticipate all of the power that will come to them in the Quickening. Finally, arrogance flares in their eyes as they unsheathe their blade, not a trace of doubt in their minds that they, whoever the hell they are, will be the one to take Methos’ head. He used to take satisfaction in striking at that exact moment, when they were so very smug and already looking past him.

There’s none of that in the Highlander’s face as he charges in, ready to protect Adam Pierson and stopped in his tracks as he pieces together the truth. There’s surprise, yes, but he gets the impression that’s more because Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod hadn’t believed in Methos in the first place.

If he was as smart as he likes to think he is he would keep on playing Adam Pierson. It’s not too late. He hasn’t absolutely, one hundred percent acknowledged anything yet. There are a thousand and one reasons to run and hide, and he may do that anyway, but for this moment, right now, he wants someone—this one—to know him.

“Methos?” MacLeod says, still not quite believing.

His sword is close at hand. He never reaches for it. He inclines his head and says, _“Mi casa es su casa,”_ and waits for the next chapter to begin.


End file.
